


I Just Have Nightmares

by J_Rydges



Series: Somebody To Die For [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Demon Stiles, Family Secrets, First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Somebody To Die For Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Rydges/pseuds/J_Rydges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a demon, but he doesn't want to be. So he doesn't act like one, and he deals with the consequences of his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Have Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much just going to confess to being a complete asshole, and just yeah. Sorry, I like to kill off characters that everyone loves in shitty ways.

It was raining as Stiles let his demon side take over. His eyes filled with the color of the night as he pulled the man's body up to his mouth, licking a soft line up his jugular. The body went limp in his arms as he tore out its throat with his teeth. Fresh blood, perfectly warmed within the veins riddled along the inside of the body, flowed into his mouth as he took a part of the faded body with him. 

Peter smirked as Stiles stood up a little straighter, messily wiping some of the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand as he did so.

“Welcome to the family, Stiles.”

“It’s good to finally be part of the pack.”

Although, Stiles didn't seem happy. Not at all. The price he had to pay to be alive was already starting to haunt him, but if he became like all the others, he would no longer be able to love.

He looked back down at the body, and noticed something was different somehow. Something was starting to change.

The eyes started fading from the dark brown they once were, to a lighter color. Somehow they looked familiar to the young demon. The once chubby face of a boy, had morphed slowly into a man with a defined jaw and cheekbones, thin lips and eyebrows like a young Matt Dillon.

"Derek..." Stiles had whispered, his heart rate picking up in the beginning of a panic attack.

"How does it feel, Stiles? To have killed your own mate?" Peter asked, "I must admit, I probably wouldn't have done it. After all, you should be able to tell who your own mate was, right?"

"But, no, he wasn't-it wasn't him! Why is it changing?! I didn't kill him!" Stiles tried to protest, but Peter didn't seem to hear him.

He just grinned as he walked into the shadows of the night around them.

"You only have yourself to blame, Stiles." Peter laughed.

It was then that Stiles woke up, heart racing as he sat up, clutching his chest in a blind panic to evade his nightmares. The voices started again then, and once again his head felt like it was going to explode.

_'You killed your mate.'_

"It wasn't real." He whimpered in return.

 _'But it will be.'_ the voice laughed as his bedroom door opened.

"I'm not killing him!"

The Sheriff looked confused as he cleared his throat, causing Stiles to jump as he looked over at his father.

"I'm not even going to ask. I'll be home late tonight."

The young demon simply nodded, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

It had been something Stiles had dealt with all of his life. Being a demon, that is, along with the nightmares it brought on when he refused to feed. It was the only thing that really stopped him from playing to his 'best ability' in Lacrosse, and held him back when Peter asked him if he had wanted the bite. If he wasn't already a demon, he would have jumped at the opportunity to become something a little stronger than a human. No matter how screwed up Scott's life had become.

What he hadn't dealt with, was the repercussions for not feeding. 

Once a demon had gained their full power, they needed to kill some one every month for the rest of their lives, to stay alive. If they were to stop killing at any time, their soul would start to decay, and they would eventually die, and with an almost completely destroyed soul already, that's never very good. Although, once his demon side chose a mate, if he were to kill said mate, he would live without having to kill another to survive ever again. But of course, Stiles wasn't willing to take anyone's life from them, to keep himself alive.

He was like a sacrificial lamb in this way. A sacrificial lamb who only had close to a month to live.

The only one's who knew of his little problem, were Deaton and the Sheriff. No one else payed enough attention to Stiles to notice that there was something not quite right with him. That there was something inside of him that was just begging to crawl out and slaughter anyone suitable for his needs. That his eyes changed color when he was taken over by emotions. Not even his so called best friend, Scott McCall.

He tried to explain it to Derek one night, when he had about three weeks left to live, but he still couldn't quite get to what he had been dying to say whenever they were near each other.

"And I need some one to stop me from drifting, but there's no one there." Stiles said, looking away from Derek and up towards the concrete ceiling, "Not anymore, anyway."

The black filled his eyes like ink as he turned back towards Derek, trying desperately to hide just how much pain he was in, but Derek could smell it. Any wolf could. It rolled off of the teenager in waves.

"But then again, when you were born as a son of the darkness, that's where you're meant to stay."

Derek frowned slightly, tilting his head a little to the side the same way a puppy would if it was confused.

"Cold and alone."

The Alpha looked into Stiles eyes for a second, trying to find some sort of sign of emotions, but it was just a dark void.

"I wish you could understand, Derek, I really do, but it's really hard to explain."

After all, the boy had no soul.

He didn't have any time left, either.

Stiles was drifting away now, faster than ever before. He was almost gone as Derek leaned down and pressed his soft lips lightly against Stiles' chapped ones. His heart beat rose a little, giving Derek the hope for more time with the young demon.

"I think I understand."

Derek had said, his eyes filled with tears from the feelings of pain, and being just so helplessly and completely lost, that Stiles had felt since the moment he found out about what he truly was.

"I love you." Stiles croaked out in a burst of courage, wanting his last words to be something that made a difference to some one, if only the one person.

Derek's eyes widened before the teenager's heartbeat came to a stop.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry. This was written at 12:30am, so if there are any mistakes I'll fix them when I wake up I guess.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: decompliment.tumblr.com


End file.
